As Yet Untitled- A Dean Ambrose Story
by SarahSmith95
Summary: Emily Blake doesn't have the best luck in the world, and today is no different. She's running late to her very first WWE event in London, and by the end of the evening she has suffered a broken nose and is the subject of intense apologies from the WWE Board and The Lunatic Fringe himself, Dean Ambrose. It's then that Emily realises her life (and luck) will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" I muttered as I ran through the parking lot towards the arena. The Raw pre-show had already started and I was running seriously late. I knew that the Shield vs Evolution match would be starting at any moment and I really can't miss them. I sprinted through the arena doors and through the barrier as I threw the attendant my ticket. As I ran up to the door I could see a small crowd of people surrounding three guys. "EXCUSE ME PLEASE, COMING THROUGH, NEED TO GET TO MY SEAT! I CAN'T MISS THIS!" I yelled as I pushed through the crowd. As I pushed through the door, I turned back to look at the three guys, and locked eyes with one of them. _No way… _But before I could be 100% sure of whose eyes I was looking into, the door slammed shut. I shook the thought from my mind and carried on rushing down the steps to my ringside seat.

I settled down just as Justin Roberts took to the mic. "The following is a no disqualification match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first…." "SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA… SHIELD" I looked around the audience to see where my favourite faction would be coming from. I looked over my shoulder and saw Seth Rollins approaching me. He looked at me with a smile of recognition before he did his signature flip over the barrier. I then made contact with the same piercing blue eyes I thought I saw earlier. _**Oh my God. I'm staring into Dean Ambrose's eyes…. AGAIN! **_His eyes lingered on mine as he stepped over the barrier to ringside, finally breaking eye contact. I was distracted from looking at Dean when the beefy shoulder of Roman Reigns knocked into me. "Sorry, sorry!" I stuttered as I sat down. He smiled and winked at me before he stepped over the barrier. As the guys were going over their game plan in the ring, Justin Roberts spoke again: "Now introducing to the ring, the team of Randy Orton, Batista and Triple H… EVOLUTION" The arena was filled with boos as Motorhead's "Line in the Sand", their theme song, hit. I watched the three Evolution members walk down the ramp and up to the ring apron. Randy Orton stood up on the turnbuckle and hit his pose to the crowd (as always) and jumped down to join a huddle with Batista and Triple H. I could feel someone looking at me, so out of the corner of my eye, I snuck a look. All I saw was Dean Ambrose staring back at me… _**I must have something on my face… the only reason why someone like him would be staring at me like that… **_I quickly used the front facing camera on my phone to sneak a look…. _**Hmm… nothing there.**_ My phone went back into bag as I concentrated on the match in front of me.

It started off pretty even, both teams landing and taking their hits. About halfway through the match, Triple H was thrown over the top rope by Reigns. As I watched him get up, I saw him reach under the apron for his signature sledgehammer. Dean chose that moment to look over at me and saw what I was looking at. He wasted no time in launching himself over the top rope, onto Triple H. I stood up, out of my chair, so I could get a better look at what was going on. Dean set Triple H up for an Irish Whip, sending him towards me. I stepped back in anticipation as he collided with the barrier. Looking over Triple H's shoulder, I could see Dean reaching to the floor to pick up the sledgehammer. Everyone could see the crazy look in Dean's eyes as he looked over to the groggy COO in front of me. Before I knew it, Dean ran towards him. As if in slow motion, I saw Triple H throw himself out of Dean's path, but Dean didn't slow down in time. I felt an intense amount of pain as the sledgehammer collided with my nose, sending me back towards my chair. My hands flew up towards my face, and came away covered in blood. _**Uh oh. **_I felt myself become incredibly light headed at the sight of my own blood, and I hit the deck. The last thing I remember seeing was the stunned look on Ambrose's face, completely immobilised in shock.

I could feel a hand gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up. "Miss? Are you with us Miss Blake?" I open my eyes, taking a minute to adjust to the bright light. I slowly sit up, taking in my surroundings. I'm sitting on a makeshift hospital bed in a clinical, plain- looking room. I swing my legs around so that I'm perched on the edge, and I come face to face with the person who woke me. "uh… Hi. Sorry, but- where am I? And who are you?" The man looks at me, concerned. "My name is Christopher Amann, I'm the leading ringside physician here. You were involved in an incident in a match between Evolution and The Shield. Unfortunately, Mr Ambrose accidentally collided with you and caused you to break your nose". I suddenly become aware of the dull ache where my nose is. Dr. Amann notices as I reach up to touch my nose and smiles. "Don't worry, we've managed to set it in time, there will be no significant changes in your appearance". It suddenly hits me. I'm backstage. I'm backstage at a WWE event at the o2 arena. OH. MY GOD. I suddenly shriek in excitement and jump off the bed, clapping excitedly: "So you're telling me, that outside that door, there are dozens of WWE superstars… people I see on TV every week?!" Christopher laughs as he picks up his phone and punches in a few digits "Yeah, Hunter? She's awake… Yep, okay. I'll keep her here for now. See you in a bit. Bye". Christopher puts his phone down and turns to me: "Now try not to freak out, but there are some very important people coming to see you. They believe that they owe you an apology. In the meantime, this is for you. We can't have you leaving here looking like that" he points to my shirt, which is covered in dried blood. _My favourite Nirvana shirt… ruined_. I then turn my attention to the shirt that the doctor handed to me. Just a generic WWE shirt. Nothing too flash. I looked at the doctor, waiting for him to get the hint of me wanting privacy to change my shirt. "Ah, right. Sorry. If you need me, I'll be outside". And with that, he left. However, my privacy didn't last for very long. Just as I began to lift my shirt, the door burst open and two people burst in. The last two people I expected to see. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. And they didn't look very happy.


	2. Chapter 1- Authors Note!

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic for a very long time, but I felt the urge to get back in the game, so here I am! I would really appreciate it if you guys could help me out in a couple of ways. FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS: A story title. I have no idea what to call this yet! So as the chapters get posted, if you have any ideas let me know! I'll be sure to credit the winner :) Secondly, I would be extremely grateful if you guys would be so kind as to give me some feedback on this. As it is the first chapter, I have enough time to edit things and switch things around if needed. AND I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! :D Everybody will get well- deserved shoutouts :D

Hope to hear from you all soon!

Sarah :)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I would like to say thanks to my first two followers: SBMFanatic and psion 53! And thanks to my first two reviewers: **__**psion53**__** and a guest reviewer! WOO! Double points for psion53 ;) Please keep the reviews coming guys, if you have any ideas or any particular things you'd like to see from this story as it develops, please let me know! :D I'll try my best to work things in! :D Enjoy the latest chapter! **__**REMEMBER: Any ideas for the story title, make sure you pass them on **___

"_Ah, right. Sorry. If you need me, I'll be outside". And with that, he left. However, my privacy didn't last for very long. Just as I began to lift my shirt, the door burst open and two people burst in. The last two people I expected to see. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. And they didn't look very happy._

"Emily Blake?" I froze in shock. _**Triple H knew my name?! **_"uh… ye-yes?" I managed to mumble out. "My name is Hunter, and this is Stephanie, my wife. We are incredibly sorry about what happened to you earlier between yourself and Mr Ambrose. I feel partly responsible because I moved out of his way too quickly. Is there anything we can do to make up for this incredible mishap? I can speak to Mr Ambrose and make sure he is discipli-" "NO." I cut in. "No… It's fine. He didn't do it on purpose. Please don't worry about me. I'm fine. I don't expect anything from you guys. I mean, accidents happen right?" I smiled at the couple, even though my face was in a lot of pain. Stephanie chose this moment to speak for the first time: "Hi Emily. Look, we are aware of how dangerous it is for you to be walking around after fainting. Please, let us keep you under observation for the rest of the evenin, to make sure you are okay. Then, to make up for all this, you can travel with us and the superstars for a year; and we will pay you. For obvious reasons we can't pay you as much as our superstars, but trust us, you will be comfortable".

My mouth fell open in shock the more Stephanie spoke to me. _**They are really desperate to stop me from saying anything negative about them huh? Not that I would….. But travelling with superstars and divas?! Oh my god. I've dreamed of this since I was a little girl. Perhaps I could even show them some of the moves I've picked up over the years. **_I was brought back out of my own little world when Triple H coughed. "So, Miss Blake… what do you say?" "I need to think about this. I mean, it's a big deal you know? Travelling with my idols. But, at the same time, I can't leave my business behind. I have a good set up here at home…" "We understand Emily," said Stephanie: "We are in London for three more days, we can give you that long to decide. I'll leave you our card. If you need it, we have a driver on standby to take you wherever you need to go. It was lovely meeting you". She shook my hand and with a smile, she left. "I would give this some serious thought Emily. We don't hand out offers like this every day. As my wife said, it was great meeting you. I hope to see you soon". Triple H shook my hand firmly and followed his wife, leaving me alone once again.

_**What just happened? Did I really just receive this opportunity? I barely made it to the show, and now they are offering me a once in a lifetime experience… This is just all too much. **_I sat down and took some deep breaths to try and calm down. I noticed that I was still clutching the WWE t shirt. _**I suppose I should change and just make my way home. I'm in desperate need of some food right now. **_I stood up and gently lifted my ruined shirt over my head. _**WAIT. Where's my jacket and bag? My keys are in there?! **_I whipped around to see that my jacket and bag where slung over the back of one of the chairs in the medical room. I smile and pick the new shirt up from the bed. But before I could put it on, someone else burst through the door: "OH GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR HITTING YOU, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU, HUNTER MOVED TOO QUICK-". I turned round only to be met with the man that I have locked eyes with twice already this evening. "You're… you're Dean Ambrose! I am so sorry if you got in trouble, I'm not mad or annoyed at you at all, please don't feel guilty…. Why are you looking at me like that?" I noticed that Dean was staring at me, with a face as red as a tomato. "Your bra- I mean you're topless- I mean, you haven't got a shirt on. I'm sorry. First I hurt you, then I walk in on you…" I soon felt my face turn as red as Dean's. _**I'm standing here, shirtless, in front of Dean Ambrose. Kill me now. I'm not even wearing my nice bra.**_

"Oh god. I'm so sorry". I quickly threw the shirt on. Dean noticed me grimace as the shirt contacted my nose. "Sooo… how bad was it? I didn't hurt you too badly did I? I mean, Roman said it looked like a break. I couldn't live with myself knowing I broke a girl's nose." I laughed at how apologetic Dean was being "Yeah, it was a break. But Dr. Amann said that he set it easily enough. Yeah it hurts, but what do you expect? I don't mind, I've had worse. I'm probably going to head home anyway, probably going to order a takeaway and watch a movie. It was nice meeting you!" I threw my jacket on and fished my keys out of my bag, checking that my phone was still in there. Dean grasped my arm gently. "I can't let you drive after passing out. Please, let me take you out for something to eat. I'm nearly finished up here. Come to my locker room, I'll shower and we can get out of here. You can choose the place. I'm sure you know this area better than I do!" _**Dean Ambrose is touching me. Dean Ambrose is touching me and wants to drive my car. Dean Ambrose wants to drive MY car, and treat ME to dinner. What the hell is going on?! **_"Uh… sure. As long as that's okay with you of course. I know a place near where I live. I live about an hour from here. Are you allowed to go that far?" "Girl, as long as I'm at the next show, I can do whatever! By the way, we've not actually been formally introduced- I don't even know your name! I'm Dean Ambrose." He stuck his hand out towards me, causing me to laugh "Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Emily Blake." "Emily… Well Emily, let me show you to the Shield's locker room" He grasped my hand and we left the medical centre, aiming for the locker room of The Shield.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi Guys! I am trying to update this story once a week now, but I am going back to uni on Monday so I will try my best to keep the updates coming! First of all, thanks to my new follower/ favourite: **__**chickiesgorawr. And thanks for the feedback as always psion53. If anyone does have any pointers/ feedback on this story, I'd love to hear it! I want to make this story just as my readers would like it! Hopefully you enjoy the latest chapter! In the words of one of my favourite bands (Lower Than Atlantis) and one of my favourite villains (The Joker)… Here we go.**_

_By the way, we've not actually been formally introduced- I don't even know your name! I'm Dean Ambrose." He stuck his hand out towards me, causing me to laugh "Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Emily Blake." "Emily… Well Emily, let me show you to the Shield's locker room" He grasped my hand and we left the medical centre, aiming for the locker room of The Shield. _

"This is amazing." I muttered. Looking around, I see the backstage team running about, pushing empty crates towards the stage, eager to get packed up for the night, ready for the SmackDown! taping. Dean laughed, "Trust me, the novelty wears off after a while. Soon, the focus becomes on the adrenaline you get from matches and interacting with the crowd. This just becomes part and parcel of the job." We walk past an area marked as "catering", and I pull Dean to a standstill. I turn to see some of the people that I never thought I'd meet in my life. Sitting on one table to the left was Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes and Paige. On the next, Cameron, Naomi and Jimmy Uso. On the table right in front of me: Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella and John Cena. _**Oh my God. This is unreal. **_I was brought back to reality by Dean shutting my open jaw with a finger "Jeez Emily, anyone would think you were a superfan or something! Want me to introduce you to everybody?" "Um, as much as I would love to, I'm sure they don't have time for me, they have things to do…" "Don't be ridiculous, come on!"

Dean pulled me over to the table right in front of us, where the majority of them were already looking at me with confusion. "Yo Dean, is this the girl you totalled earlier on? You picked a good one huh? My name is John". John Cena smiled as he stuck his hand out, bringing me back into reality as I shook it. "Hi, I'm Emily, nice to meet you all." John turned to the rest of the table "This is my girlfriend Nikki, her sister Brie, Brie's husband Daniel and our good friend Dolph" "I- I know. Hi, I watch you all on TV every week, I never thought I would ever meet you all in person. This is amazing" Brie laughed as she spoke "Hi Emily, I don't know how long you're going to be sticking around for, but if you need me, here's my number," she scribbles it on my hand, " and I will help you with whatever I can. I know what it's like to be here with nothing but one other person to watch your back. It can be nice to have friends around you in a new place like this." My eyes widened in shock. "Wow, thank you!" Nikki was next to pipe up: "Same here girl, I wouldn't want Brie to be my only other friend here" Brie shoved Nikki "so when you text Brie, I'll get your number and send a message your way!" Dean quickly spoke as he grabbed my hand: "As much as I would love for Emily to sit and get to know you guys better, we have to go and grab some dinner. I'm sure you will see her again soon!" I waved apologetically to Dolph and Bryan, casting smiles at the other tables as Dean pulled me away.

"Sorry about that, I just know that the girls go on for hours. I could also see you were on the verge of having a meltdown." I playfully smacked his arm: "I was just getting to know them all! Seems to me like someone just wanted me for himself!" Dean's face turned red _**Oh. I hope I haven't annoyed him or anything. **_Dean avoided answering my comment by stopping us in front of a door marked _**The Shield. **_He knocks on the door "Yo dudes, are you decent in there? I have someone I need you to meet" He turns to me, "You ready to meet the boys?" I grip his hand tighter in response. He turns the handle of the door and pulls me in with him.

I was met with a plain looking room, with lockers aligning one wall. In front of them, are benches, topped with overflowing sports bags. Along the back wall are two doors, one leading to what I am assuming is the shower area, the other leading to a normal bathroom, which is occupied. Along the final wall, are random posters advertising what events are coming up at the o2. One of said posters had a picture of the Shield on the front. I finally face the centre of the room, where the huge figure of Roman Reigns is stood, towel drying his hair as he grins at me. "Uh…Hi. My name is Emily. I'm sorry for being in your way earlier, I should have moved quicker." Roman and Dean started to laugh. "Don't worry little lady, I just hope you are feeling okay. My boy Dean here hit you pretty hard. If I were you I would have hit him pretty hard back. Did you get busted up at all?" "He did good, broke my nose. Dr. Amann set it pretty well though. Hurts like fuck but I'm sure I'll live." I turn to Dean with a wry smile, only to be met with a look of complete shame and guilt "I really am sorry about that Emily, I just hope dinner will make up for it!" Roman grinned as Dean spoke, "taking a lady to dinner, huh Ambrose? That's unlike you man! She must mean something to you, especially after you mentioned her to us as we made our entrance earlier" With that, Dean launched himself at Roman "You dick, why would you say that when she is standing right there?!" As they tussled, I had a thought. _**So that's why they all looked as if they knew me earlier on? Seth and Roman both smiled at me… Talking of which, I wonder where Seth is… **_After a couple of minutes of play wrestling, the boys broke it up. I heard a click from the bathroom door, and I peered over Dean's shoulder, seeing Seth as he walked out, holding his toothbrush. "Dean, have you put something on my toothbrush agai-…. Hey! It's the hot girl that Dean pointed out to us earlier Ro! Ambrose sure was right, she is definitely a looker." Seth swiftly dodged the boot that Dean threw at him "For once Seth, I didn't put anything on it. Now get in there before I scrub Ro's cup with it!" I laughed as Seth waved and shut the bathroom door behind him. I looked at Dean, who had turned beet red and had begun stuttering "The- the guys are joking, I never said that about you" I raised my eyebrow- "NOT THAT I DON'T THINK YOURE HOT. Uh- wait. I think you are beautiful…" Roman coughed to stop Dean talking. "As fun as this is watching Ambrose squirm, I'm going to head back to the shitty hotel. I assume you'll be along later Dean? That's if you don't die of embarrassment." "Yeah man, I'll be along later. Talk later." They gave each other a man hug, then Ro picked me up in a bear hug. He whispered in my ear: "Be gentle with our Dean, he's not had the best past. Just hear the guy out. He really is awesome" I smiled as Ro put me down "I will try my best. Nice meeting you." He picked up his sports bag and left. Not 30 seconds later, Seth rushed out of the bathroom. "He's forgotten me again! He's the only one of us that can drive on these British roads, I don't know how you guys do it!" He says as he shoves his stuff into his bag. He gives me a brief hug and slaps Dean's shoulder as he calls "See you guys later! Was awesome meeting you Emily!"

The door shuts again, just leaving me and Dean standing there in awkward silence. "That wasn't awkward at all was it?" Dean mutters as he scratches the back of his neck. I laughed, "It's fine, I'm naturally awkward so it was only a matter of time before I passed it on to someone else. Now go and get changed Mr, I'm taking you for the best Indian food you'll ever have!" He nodded as he kissed my cheek. _**Woah. **_He paused, studying my reaction, before grabbing his clean clothes and heading into the shower. When the shower door clicked shut and locked, I put my hand to my cheek. _**Dean Ambrose just kissed me. Oh my God. First he kept holding my hand. Then he tells me I am beautiful. Oh my. I think I need to sit down. **_I stumble over to the sofa in the middle of the room, my head beginning to spin. I shut my eyes, and after five minutes I get woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, only to see a shirtless, wet Dean Ambrose. "Emily, Emily are you alright? Do you feel okay? Does your head hurt?" "I laughed as I wearily sat up, trying to avert my gaze from his glistening chest. "I'm fine Dean. I think you might have forgotten a small item of clothing" I point to his chest. Dean looked down and realises what he'd done. "Oh. Shit. Well, I guess that means we are even now, huh?" He laughs as he walks over to his bag, pulling his forgotten t shirt out of his bag. He quickly put it on and turned around, to see me staring at him. "Want to take a picture? It will last longer". I quickly snap out of it and smile as I pick up my bag and neaten up my jacket. "No thanks, you've mentally scarred me as it is" His mouth drops open and I push it shut with one finger. I edged close to his ear and whispered "I'm kidding. Now let's get out of here". Dean silently nodded and slung his back over his shoulder. Taking my hand once again, he slams the locker room door shut "Now. Time for food".


End file.
